Hoping for Snow
by Lousy-David
Summary: Cocoon is about to be in some serious trouble. And check it, our favorite lil silverette is swept up in it. And our angry blond man is not very happy about it. Join Snow, as he tries to save Hope. Rated M for later chapters. All forms of Hope abuse:
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! And I'm sure you're all angry because I've finished ya know...Zero stories. But this one is hopeful! Pun intended. So silly disclaimer junk. I don't own Final Fantasy:( This is obvious because Snow never was man enough to ravage Hope haha. Even with all of those opportune times. This story will pretty much include ALL forms of yaoi. Minus all the really freaky fetishes.  
>More importantly this is my first dedicated story. To a very special boy named Preston Alexander. He is my Hope and I hope I get to be his Snow:)<br>3  
>So let's push on and read! And review. Yes R&amp;R turns me on, not sexually though xD.<br>Flames will end up in Lightning's eyes. Yep yep, and we don't want that now do we?  
>So-<br>Curtain!

Coccoon was peaceful in the sense that everything abruptly ending was out of everyone's mind. But where's the fun in a peaceful world? Where is the thrill? The people not being able to sleep feeling safe? There were the general thoughts and ideas behind the newest threat. The Zodiacs. Under the watchful eyes of their very well hidden leader they swept through Cocoon at an alarming rate.  
>Sitting in the back room of a small seaside bar was a young silverette, Hope. How he had ended up there was still fresh in his mind. The memory of the conversation that had taken place two weeks prior still infused in his ears. He thought back.<p>

"It's small." The fourteen year old observed looking around his father's newest residence.

"It can't be helped, son. It was such a quick move, but Hope..." His father began before being cut off.

"Well it's not like we're going to be seeing each other a lot, you have a lot of work backed up so you wont be here anyways. Where's my room then?" His son inquired, keeping his eyes on the floor. It was such a tacky tile, he focused on it and almost missed the next line out of his fathers mouth.

"There...isn't one for you, Hope." The man stated in a solid yet rushed sentence. The boy's emerald eyes met his fathers for the first time that day. "I can't shake the feeling that you shouldn't be here son. Anymore that is. I see your mother so much in you, and it kills me. I'm not blaming you for her death but...Nevermind. Along with that you were branded a l'cie. And the brand is gone, but the way people treat me because my son was one...hasn't changed. My life has been completely flipped and emptied out and I need a new start."

Hope simply stood there, his eyes filled with tears, mouth agape.

"How can you say that? I'm your son, the last piece of the family you have left." Hope choked.

His father barely responded to the emotion running through his son. "Yes, the last piece holding me back. This hurts me too son. Because...while you are my son...I hate you."

The words hurt worse than when Vanille was playing with a baby behemoth and the mother decided to stroll on by and maul Hope instead. But that was a silly moment, and any type of happiness was the last thing on the boys mind. He felt like dropping to his knees and begging his father not to throw him out. But his legs had other ideas as they took off and he sprinted out of the house.

Three days of traveling managed to get him somewhere he never thought he'd be again. Standing in Bodhum, just footsteps away from NORA's base. The small seaside bar. But why had he come here? He turned and walked towards the ocean. Sitting in the sand and taking his shoes off the boy let out a sigh and dipped his feet into the water. He didn't want to think, he didn't want anything. He just wanted the ocean to swallow him. He laid back and closed his eyes, maybe for a little too long.

"We got a live one!" A female voice chirped rousing Hope from his accidental nap. "I _think he's_ alive anyways. Snow get over here."

Snow? The boys eyes cracked open at the spoken name. He tilted his head back, it was dark out, he could barely see the figure approaching him.

"Looks like a ki- Hey!" A manly voiced boomed above him. "Hope is that you?"

"Mmm." Was the only sound that could escape the boys dry lips.

"Oh and here you were hoping that it was a young maiden huh, Snow?" The woman laughed. "Not quite a beautiful mermaid is he?"

"Well...he's no mermaid, Lebreau." Snow joked back. "Go on ahead, I wanna catch up with him." The dark haired girl trotted off, rifle in hand. Snow turned his attention to the boy who was still laying in the sand. "So how'd you end up back here? Couldn't wait to see me again huh?" The older blond sat on the beach stretching his legs out and yawning.

Snow. Bodhum. Hope was still trying to figure out what was going on. The memories slowly pieced themselves together. The entire conversation flooded his mind and the pain was suddenly back. Without thinking Hope flopped onto his side so his older friend wouldn't see him crying. However the way he had turned was severely miscalculated as he had actually flopped into Snow's stomach. He thought about flipping back, but Snow was so warm.

"Hey..." Snow offered to the boy was shaking and sobbing. He didn't know what to do, never in the realm of possibility did he see this scene. Slowly he placed his hand on the back of the boys head and patted his head lightly. "What's wrong? Come on you can tell me anything, Hope."

Opening up was never a very strong point with Hope. But through many sobs and hiccups he somehow managed to get the whole story out. Snow's eyes narrowed as he stared at the reflection of the moon on the ocean. Hope never deserved anything bad to happen to him. Even knowing that the kid almost killed him, he could never think of any reason this kid deserved any type of pain. Finally Snow cleared his throat and collected his usual cheerful demeanor, "Well stay here." It was a total shot in the dark, but a shot he felt worth taking.

"Really?" Hope squeaked, still hiccuping a bit. "I don't want to burden anyone. I've done that my whole life."

Snow had heard enough. He wrapped his arm around Hope's narrow waist and stood up. He set the boy down and steadied him on his feet. "Listen to me Hope," Snow growled. It was anger, but a kind anger. "You are not a burden. You are extraordinary. I mean if I were a girl..." Hope's eyes widened. "Only kidding, Hope. You're not a burden though, but it's getting cold, let's get back to the shack."

Snow took a few steps but heard no one following him. He turned and saw Hope standing quite unsteadily. "Oh! You want this hero to carry you huh?" Before Hope could protest Snow had bum rushed him and cradled him in his arms. "Alright! Let's go!"

"Showoff." Hope whispered through a smile.

"Maybe you are a mermaid, they have a hard time walking when they wash up on shore." The older man said laughing.

"Hey, you forgot beautiful. Beautiful mermaid." Hope said groggily still smiling. He hadn't this happy for too long.

Snow stopped walking and peered down at the boys face. "Hmmmmm, maybe." He then put his face closer. Hope's eyes opened a little wider. Snow's breath was warm against his face and smelled of wintergreen. The older man inspected every inch of Hope's face. It could have been he was tired, but Hope swore he lingered over his lips for quite some time as if he was thinking. Snow snapped his head back up. "Okay okay, you're beautiful." He continued walking. Hope was glad it was night because his cheeks were painted a very crimson red.

"Hey Hope?" Snow asked.

Hope's heart raced, "Y-yes?"

"Did you piss yourself?" Snow asked through a grin. "Your pants are quite wet, ya know?"

"N-no! Don't be dumb Snow." Hope said with obvious embarrassment.

"I'm just kidding," Snow laughed. "It was high tide tonight."

Hope slowly drifted back to sleep. He felt safe in Snow's arms. The man entered the bar as Lebreau was finishing putting some wine away. Words weren't exchanged as they noticed the boy snoozing peacefully. She nodded. He pointed to the back room and she gave him a thumbs up.

The back room was just a spare. Very small, it held only a bed, dresser and small television. Snow cringed at the thought of the next step, be something inside of him wanted what was to come. He couldn't put Hope to bed soaked. He pulled the boys jacket and shirt off. His body was a typical 14-year-old. Skinny, very little developing muscles. The white glow of his pale skin almost lit up the room. Snow sighed. "Easy part's over." The next step he wanted to do in "diaper change mode" as he called it. Which translated to regular english as "very quickly." He fished a pair of shorts out of the dresser. Laying half of Hope on the bed he unfastened the boys belt, popped the button, and unzipped.

"Briefs." Snow said in his mind, eyes smiling.

In two motions he pulled the boys shorts and briefs off, tossed them aside and had the dry shorts on before the wet pair hit the floor. Painless. Repositioning the boy in the bed he tucked him in tightly.

"Sweet dreams, Hope." Snow whispered to the sleeping boy. He lingered for a bit before bringing his lips down on the boys forehead. Time froze. His eyes widened. What had he just done? Not what, but why? Without thinking he leaned down and kissed the boys cheek this time. His lips brushed against the tender soft skin. He had done it again. He ran his finger down Hope's cheek before deciding to leave. He stopped and looked at the sleeping boy before closing the door. Now Snow had a secret. And so did Hope, for he had woken up after the first kiss.

Snow sauntered back into the bar, Lebreau was having another scotch. She wasn't a drunk, but she loved her drinks. "All squared away?" She asked.

"Of course! You know me." Snow replied beaming, "Oh shit, I left his shoes by the ocean, I'll be back."

"Okay, hey wait!" Lebreau sounded urgent so he held back. "Did he piss himself?"  
>Snow let out a laugh and shook his head before going to retrieve the shoes.<p>

So that was Hope's life for the past two weeks. Lebreau looked after him for the most part. Snow visited everyday. Serah would come too, Hope wasn't quite sure what their deal was. But they didn't seem very intimate. He never really brought up that night to Snow. And Snow only talked about him "pissing" himself. But when no one was around Snow was extra friendly and would give him piggy back rides and hugs. He loved those moment. He might even love Snow. But he didn't know. He flipped through the television, stopping on the news channel. Lightning was commonly on, as she was the newest head of the broken military.  
>Everything changed after Orphan was destroyed. The military broke apart because of different views and the assumption of no threats. Back The Zodiacs had appeared out of nowhere. And now Lightning was in a mad scramble to raise morale and get a decent army in shape. But the news wasn't on. Something else was. A black border with a map of the Zodiac system was all that was displayed.<p>

"When will the people of Cocoon wake up?" A voice boomed, stern yet gentle. "A world without fear is impossible. But humanity is finally in fact in the hands of the humans. And now it is time for humanity to realize it's fate. The weak have no place here. Zodiac simply wishes to clear out the weak. But do not fear, citizens. There is nothing you can do. With the fal'cie gone and military in shambles Zodiac holds the hopes of everyone. We will seek out every citizen. Women, children, elderly, it does not matter. We are all human. And we will find you."

Those were the last words Hope heard. For as if the television was speaking specifically to him the door behind him was forced open and everything went black.

-  
>Well? What'cha think? I'd say it was pretty okay for now. Just wait til next chapter! Snow's gonna come home and find no Hope! Lightning will be there! And LISTEN TO ME! I bash no women in my fanfics haha. If she seems like a total bitch, well...did you play the game right?<br>R&R kthnxbaiiii! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Oooh ooh let's keep this train rollin'. So I'm really starting to like this story, so I'm gonna fire out chapters like crazy. Probably not actually, but ya know, I'll definitely try. There's naughty M stuff in here. But not good M stuff:( Just read I'm not gonna ruin it .  
>Anyways! Thanks for the 3 reviews haha. I do honestly appreciate you three. So I'll personalize them^_^<p>

**Yatsuki - **I'm glad you like it so far! I hope I don't disappoint you with it.

**MNC- **I'm good at cliffhangers haha, just sayin'. But if I get into the plot you wont have to worry about them hat much.

**Cinderera - **I am updating now :D So I hope you enjoy it.

Which brings me to my next point, this story received over 400 views. 3 400. It's hard to keep writing with very little review. So the more reviews, the faster it'll be written. Any news is good news! And no news means I'm a terrible writer :(

Oh right! Sorry about the basic format. I don't have MicWord on my computer as of late...So:/ hello WordPad.

For you Preston:)

"Where are you?" Hope whispered through bloody lips.

Though it was late, Bodhum was bustling and lively as always. The small motley crew stalked back to the seaside shack.

"Why didn't we...just drink here?" Serah slurred slightly, "It's a bar, there are drinks at bars." She was leaning heavily on Lightning, who having knocked back nearly twice as many shots as the rest of the group looked none too pleased at the current state of the other three trailing behind her.

"My bar is a place of class!" Lebreau practically shouted.

"_She's so loud_." Lightning hissed in her mind. "_Drunk people amaze me, Serah is about as useful as a quadriplegic in a triathlon. Lebreau was a sober drunk. Sazh was the typical tired drunk. And Snow..."_

"Claireeeeee!" Snow announced to the entire world of Cocoon and most likely parts of Pulse while attempting to blow her a kiss.

Lightning just scoffed but smiled ever so gently. "_Snow's affectionate."_ They all piled into Lebreau's "place of class." Lightning shoved Serah off of her sending her tumbling into a chair. Sazh Sat at the same table while Lebreau leaned against a wall and Snow moved towards the back room.

"Hold it!" Lightning demanded. "Snow you are not to bother that boy under any circumstance tonight, you understand?"

Snow froze, "I'm just going to the bathroom, I'm not going to see him."

"Bathroom's the other way champ, but oh well, just leave the door open." Lightning sighed to which Snow stumbled into Hope's room and attempted to close the door as quietly as possible. Of course this attempt failed causing Lightning to roll her eyes and stand to go retrieve the man.

"Hey wait, Lightning." Lebreau said from behind. "Sit for awhile, let's talk. I'll make some drinks."

Lightning thought about ignoring her, but decided to hear her out. She sat at the bar as Lebreau mixed a tray of drinks and sat them on the bar before taking her place on the stool next to Lightning.

"Cut to the chase." Lightning said bluntly sipping her drink.

"I just think, you should leave them to themselves, you know?" The raven haired girl stated very matter of factly. "Don't you feel it when they're together? Snow's a good guy. Hope's clearly gay. Sometimes I think it's just better to let the pieces fall where they will." She downed an entire drink and slammed the glass on the table with a smile. "And then, when it goes wrong you can pick them up. You're so against it though, every time you're here you keep them apart. So what is it? Do you hate Snow? Or do you love Hope?"

Lightning simply blinked. "It's neither. Hope and I got really close back then, I felt like his big sister. And I felt like he needed me. To be honest, I would love to be his sister, keep him out of trouble. He'd actually take my advice and come to me when he needed my help. Love my sister to death, just looking back, when we were growing up I always wanted Serah to be like that. But she's...herself." They both turned to see Serah and Sazh now standing and challenging each other to see who could stand on one leg and do the YMCA longest. "But I do agree with you...Snow is a great guy. Maybe I'm being too hard on him."

Lebreau opened her mouth to speak but the words were cut short as a crash invaded the room. Serah was the victor, and Sazh had fallen cleanly through the table, passed out. All three girls laughed.

She shifted her attention back to Lightning, "I'm just saying give him a chance, what do ya say?"

"I say," Lightning started before another crash was heard, this time from Hope's room. Her eyes narrowed, "I say he's a horny bastard!" She leapt from her seat and stormed her way to Hope's door. Locked. Not that it was a problem, with a swift kick, the door not only swung open but came off the hinges too. Blazefire Saber at the ready Lightning was ready to castrate the older male. "Get up."

"Hey hey hey, easy Light, put that thing away." Snow's voice was completely sober and worried.

"Where is he?" Lightning inquired, saber still pointed at Snow, her eyes scanning the room. "Well?"

"Not here." Snow replied. "He wasn't in here, so I thought maybe he was on the beach, there were footsteps outside of his window, but...they were too big to be his. And then there was this." Snow held a note in front of Lightning. She grabbed it and read.

"_Hello heroes,_

_We usually don't make personal calls to every person we snatch, however we have taken one of your own. He may hold what we need. As might the rest of you. If you want him you can have him. At a price of course. The real question is, is he worth what we ask of you?  
>-Zodiac"<em>

Lightning's eyes met Snow's. He was practically crying.

The light hurt his eyes. He was sore all over. Hope had no idea where he was, or how long he had been gone. He didn't care though, he just wanted Snow. The boy felt a pair of hands run down his stomach and land at his boxers. Fingers dipped into them and traveled below his waistline.

"Mmm, Snow." Hope said happily.

"Not quite." A voiced above him boomed with intense satisfaction.

Hope's eyes snapped open and tried to adjust to the light. Who was touching him? The blur shaped man focused into a sickeningly familiar face. "Y-you!" Hope stuttered.

"In the flesh! It is I, Cid Raines." The dark hair man smiled. "Given a second chance, the same second chance I will offer you. But first..." His hands returned to the boys boxers. Hope groaned in protest. "Oh stop that, you were enjoying it in your sleep, and by the looks of it you're enjoying it now too." He gave Hope's erection a tight squeeze. Hope yelped in pain and tried to get away. He thrashed his arms and kicked his legs. He managed to just graze Cid's face with his hand.

"We will have none of that," Cid stated before giving the boy a firm kick to the stomach. Searing pain shot through Hope as he tried to crawl away. "And these have to go." Cid growled while grabbing Hope's boxers and tearing them off. Using his boot he rolled the boy onto his back. His eyes feasted on the naked youth in front of him. Perfect in every way.

"Let's get to business." The man declared while wrapping a hand around Hope's throat and picking him up. He pushed Hope's back against a wall and attached shackled to his wrists and ankles. "If you struggle, these will give you the shock of your young life. I can't resist you right now though." He kissed Hope's neck and then bit down quite hard, drawing blood. "You're delicious, dear boy." He ground his body against the shaking boy. "You're beginning to like this again. Young hormones are the best. Just one touch and your dick is rock hard." He grabbed Hope's erection again and began to stroke it.

"P-please," Hope begged. "Don't do this."

"Oh I will, you're mine for the time being, boy." His stroking grew faster and more forecful causing Hope to let out a moan. "Yes, come on Hope, give in to the pleasure. You know you want to cum."

"Stop!" Hope cried, tears welling in his eyes. He was close, he could feel it. He became dizzy, his toes curled under. But it felt so wrong. He was being taken advantage of and before he knew it he was spilling his seed on Cid's hand.

"Very nice," Cid purred while smearing the semen on Hope's skinny chest. "I'm glad that felt good because you're about to experience some intense pain."

The wall Hope was shackled to rotated to another room. Hope's eyes widened with fear. He was face to face with a mammoth Fal'cie. His arm grew warm, and then burnt with pain. It seemed to last forever. The boy tried to see what was happening but the room was dimly lit. Cid stood on the other side of the wall laughing at the sound of the boy being tortured. The wall swung back around, Hope was barely standing now and looking very drained. His eyes were red and puffy, tears running down his cheeks. Cid released the restraints.

Hope fell to the ground cradling his arm. "Not again," he panted looking down at his arm, "I'm dreaming. This can't be real."

"Believe it, Hope, l'cie still exist. And we're going to use you to win over the public. You see, once your friends get here, we will open their brands again, capture them and punlically execute you all. We will be the heroes." Cid lectured.

"That'll never happen!" Hope screamed. His hands balled into fists and he staggered to his feet ready to fight. He barely had the strength to raise his arms, and he knew he was useless fighting with his hands, but he had to try. Taking his first swing he fell forward. Cid caught the boy by his silver hair.

"You know how hot you look? All rugged and beat down." Cid growled. "It turns me on, you know?" He drug the boy across the room. "So it's my turn for some fun."

He sat himself in a chair and pulled Hope between his legs. Cid unclasped his belt and slid his pants to his ankles. Hope simply stared. It was so big, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He reached his hand out to grab it.

"No," Cid said simply, "You're going to use your mouth."

The boy's eyes widened his mouth agape. Using this to his advantage Cid put one hand on the back of Hope's head and used his other hand to guide his erection to Hope's mouth. He pushed lightly, and Hope began to suck. Cid thrust his head back in pleasure. A smile of ecstasy spread across his face.

"Yes, boy, just like that, take more, take it all." He pushed Hope's head down further and moaned.

Hope was crying, he hated all of this. The down and up never seemed to stop. The smell of the man, his hands pushing his head further down on him causing him to choke and gag. He wanted it to be over. He wanted to be dead. He just wanted Snow.

"Oh!" Cid screamed, breaking Hope away from his thoughts. "Here it comes, Hope. You'd better swallow it all."

Hope's head was pulled up a bit, just the tip remained, squirting, spraying and flooding his mouth with the awful taste of Cid's cum. He gagged and choked, forcing himself to swallow it all. The tears continued to fall and turned into sobs and Cid pushed to boy off of his dick.

"That was great, you're a great whore." Cid sighed pulling his pants back on. "I might not kill you. Maybe I'll keep you to service me."

Hope pulled himself to his feet and stepped back from the man. "Go to hell." The words escaped his mouth quicker than he could think of them. He was surprised. He has never used words with such hatred before.

Cid stepped forward, smiled, and then backhanded the boy sending him crashing to the floor. Blood poured out of Hope's nose, this time though he just laid there in defeat.

"Here," Cid said tossing the boy his torn boxers. "Clean yourself up. your friends will be coming for you soon."

And with that Cid slammed the door leaving Hope, naked, abused and sobbing in the dark.  
>"Where are you?" Hope whispered through bloody lips.<p>

Yayayaya chapter 2! It was sad:( Poor Hope. Review please! The more reviews the quicker I update. I'm gonna tweak this chapter most likely. So I'll keep you updated on that.  
>Yes yes Hope had been branded again! One other will too, bet'cha can't guess who!<p>

So see you in the next chapter!  
>Chapter 3 sneak peek!<br>You will find :  
>Vanille -Dreams of her I can't bring her back:(<br>Lightning - In a dress?  
>Lebreau - Getting her rifle on :D<p> 


End file.
